


Miniatures

by glackedandmullered



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glackedandmullered/pseuds/glackedandmullered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt:  An au where something happens (you can choose, or just let it be in itself) and Michael is stuck being between 4-6 inches tall and how he copes with being tiny.</p><p>I forwent explaining anything and just sort of…now he’s tiny. Thank you for the prompt, this was really really fun to imagine!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Miniatures

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: An au where something happens (you can choose, or just let it be in itself) and Michael is stuck being between 4-6 inches tall and how he copes with being tiny.
> 
> I forwent explaining anything and just sort of…now he’s tiny. Thank you for the prompt, this was really really fun to imagine!

The lamp shouldn’t be that big.

That was Michael’s waking thought. The lamp on their bedside should definitely not be that big. 

He sat up and immediately something was wrong, out of place. Everything way too big, not just the lamp. On top of that the sheets he was under barely shifted when he raised up and it hit him all too slowly that everything wasn’t to big…he was too small. Very small. Maybe a few inches tall _small_. What the fucking Christ was this shit? He crawled over the sheets, nearly sinking into the fabric as if it were old style cartoon quicksand and gulped at the daunting task of getting down to the ground. Minecraft popped into his head as he calculated how high up he could be before killing himself with the fall. 

His route consisted of 3 steps. Firstly, jumping from the bed to the side table, which was accomplished with only one red mark on his chest that may or may not bruise later. The second part was from the table to the, thankfully nearly full, trash can below. He landed in the piles of paper, most likely Gavin and Geoff’s lets play planning, with only the slightest paper cut, although with his tiny arm one paper cut looked a lot bigger than it ever should be and he leaked just a tiny bit of blood onto the paper with a hiss. The third part of his challenge was the most difficult. From the trash to the floor. The solid wood floor with nothing to cushion his fall. 

Michael breathed in deeply a few times, in and out _it’s okay you won’t die from this_ , he assured himself and he couldn’t help but laugh at the situation. He was concerned about his death from jumping off a trash can, what the fuck was his life today. Eventually, when he had declared himself too chicken shit to actually take the leap, he slipped over the edge of the can, hanging down to a daunting drop but cutting a good 6 inches out of his descent. Before he could get the chance to let go, however, he felt the lightweight trash can tilt and he dropped in surprise as the can followed him to the ground, landing on him with a thud. The breath was forced out of his chest with the fall and he grunted as the can rolled off him. 

Brushing the dust off his shirt, Michael glanced around the room; the big mirror on the closet across from him caught his attention. Padding over - and barely making a sound as he did, his footsteps as tiny as he - he examined himself in the glass. Still him, 100% still Michael Jones, just tiny. He shivered. Luckily it appeared that his clothes had shrunk with him and he was suddenly very grateful that he had decided to wear a shirt to bed, even though he was stuck in only that RvB red team shirt of Jacks and his boxers. The hardwood floor was ice cold against his feet but it wasn’t as if he would find any socks or shoes to fit him unless someone had a hidden doll collection they weren’t telling him about. 

It took him at least twenty minutes to descend the stairs, having to hide out of sight behind the bars of the banister numerous times to avoid being spotted by his boyfriends as they raced up and down, taking two or three stairs at a time as they prepared to leave. 

He was definitely struggling with his geography when he reached the base of the stairs; with everything 100 times bigger than it always had been before it was tough trying to figure out where he was. A huge rubber sole landed heavily to his left and the whole floor shook and trembled beneath him stumbling, only just managing to stay on his feet. He saw Gavin toss his backpack towards the front door and a thought struck him, _well if this is happening I might as well have some fun with it_ , Michael grinned and sprinted across the hall. The bag was half open, luckily and he slipped in with no trouble, settling himself among the crap, and tried to get as comfortable as possible.

That was bullshit though, and he soon regretted his decision to choose Gavin’s bag as the lad shook the pack from side to side before Michael heard the car doors open and the bag was flung onto the back seat making Michael collide with everything inside as it shifted. 

"Ow." He moaned, rubbing his arm roughly to dispel the blossoming pain but sighed and rested back as the hum of the engine started up. 

The car bounced over potholes and Michael jumped around in the bag as he listened to the inane conversation going on outside. He could be using this time to reflect on the fact that he was currently 5 fucking inches tall but no, in all honesty he didn’t really want to think about it. He was holding out hope that this was some kind of crazy realistic dream or maybe he was hallucinating, or just possibly the beer he was drinking the night before in a competition with Jack had given him alcohol poisoning and this was what death was like. 

He didn’t get long to ponder this as the car rolled to a halt and he was flung around inside the backpack once again when Gavin moved it to his shoulder, and then again when they reached the office and he was dumped on the floor. If he ever woke up from this he would be sure to exact his revenge on the lad, or… he could do it now. He giggled to himself as a plan formed in his mind. The whir of Gavin’s computer starting up sounded beside Michael as he waited, kneeling on the only flat surface of the bag he could find after his topple.

Once the room outside was silent and he could be sure they had left, they were never this quiet, he set to work trying to get out of his confinement. His tiny hand only just fit in the space between the base of the zip and the actual zip itself and he was grateful that Gavin had such a floppy bag as it meant he didn’t need to reach too far to push up the closure. As soon as he could, he forced his other hand into the space and pushed with all his strength, muscles straining as the metal got caught on something. Seeing that he wouldn’t get any further pushing it, Michael started to climb through, his body weighing the bag down to the floor so, as he wriggled through the small space, he didn’t have too far to fall. 

_Parkour_ He whispered to himself as motivation as he started out his ascent to the desk top. Luckily both he and Gavin had a lot of crap stacked up beside their desks which meant there were only a couple of tense moments where Michael was hanging off the wooden frame of the desk praying his hands wouldn’t let go. 

—-

How he managed to get into Gavin’s hood, he would never know. It had been a stroke of luck. Gavin leaned down at the right moment, leaving an opening for Michael to leap off the desk into the soft material. Gavin, ever the oblivious idiot, didn’t even seem to notice the shift in weight behind him; then again Michael wasn’t sure he even weighed anything anymore. He held on tightly to the fabric as Gavin straightened up and the clicking of the keyboard signalled that he was safe, he hadn’t been caught. 

Slowly, a grin highlighting his face, he pushed himself to his feet, gripping onto the material tightly and trying to balance on the uneven surface. 

Leaning close to Gavin’s ear he hissed and then ducked back down into the hood as the man jumped, letting out a shocked exclamation as Michael fell back to his ass. He felt and saw Gavin twist his head around, looking for the source of the noise before shaking his head and turning back to the screen. 

Again Michael stood, this time on the other side of Gavin’s head and reached out with a hand to stroke the back of the man’s ear, once again ducking out of the way to avoid the hand that slapped up against the skin. He suppressed a giggle as Geoff asked Gavin what was wrong and Gavin responded with a startled ‘nothing!’, shook his head again and a shudder ran down his spine. Once more he stood, his muscles aching from the strain of staying standing on the uneven surface, and getting as close as he could, he whistled softly and collapsed back for the last time, not being able to hold in the snort that escaped him when Gavin screamed and his whole chair span with the force of the lad spinning around, face frantically searching for the source of his sudden annoyance. 

"Gavin, what the fuck?" Jack asked with a startled laugh, his controller still clicking away so Michael could tell he hadn’t even turned to look at the lad.   
"Ugh!" Gavin grunted and swung up out of his seat, the door opening and closing being the only indication to Michael - who was not nestled at the base of Gavin’s hood swinging as if in a hammock and content with his task - that they had left the office. 

Fridge opening and closing, can hissing open and slow footsteps accompanied by just as slow swallowing from Gavin. 

Michael stayed in Gavin’s hood for the rest of the afternoon, feeling a bit bored now that he had run out of things to do to his boyfriend.

"You seen Michael today?" Michael woke up with a start to the sharp voice right beside him. He blinked rapidly to clear the sleepy blurriness from his vision and could see the edge of Geoff’s face beside Gavin. 

"No…I haven’t actually."

"I just thought he had left early this morning but no one has seen him all day." There was genuine concern in Geoff’s voice beneath the frustration he was obviously feeling from the redhead’s absence. He wished he could climb out of the hood and tell him that he was here that he was alright but how fucking crazy would that be. Sure he was certain this was a dream but he didn’t really want to take the risk. 

"He’s probably just having one of his days, Geoff. He’ll be back later, I’m sure." One of Michael’s days, one of his ‘I’ll go fuck off to avoid work’ days, he wasn’t ashamed to admit he had them but he didn’t like being accused of skipping work on purpose when he really wasn’t. 

"Let me know if you see him okay?" Gavin hummed in response a Geoff disappeared from Michaels view. 

—-

When Gavin pulled off his hoodie later in the day and scrunched it up on his desk it gave Michael the opportunity for a change of location. Hopping down from the ruffled pile onto Gavin’s desk, he immediately ran over to the lads monitor as Gavin returned with his late lunch. Michael watched as the lad placed the bowl of chicken salad by his keyboard and turned away to speak to Jack. 

Taking the opportunity, Michael grinned and sprinted out from his hiding spot; reaching into the bowl he grabbed the large chunk of chicken that sat on top of the salad with his tiny hands. He glanced up to check that no one was looking before tugging it towards the edge of the bowl. It was really heavy, he noted as he heaved it over the rim, though he was not about to be bested by chicken, and it plonked heavily onto the desk before him. He heaved it up onto his back and waddled as fast as he could back to his hiding place, seconds before Gavin returned his attention to his, now less than complete, meal. 

"Oi! Who nicked my chicken?" He squawked, casting an accusing glare Ray’s way since he was closest.

Ray raised his hands in defence and popped his headphones onto his head. “Why would I want your chicken Gav?”

"No one wants your healthy shit. You probably forgot to put it on there." Geoff accused, not looking away from his monitor.

Gavin spluttered and Michael giggled, he watched as Gavin stood up, took a once over look of the surface on his desk and below, Michael held his breath hoping he would look his way. Instead Gavin huffed and left the room, presumably to get another piece of meat. 

Getting the thing back into the bowl would be harder than out, Michael thought as he hefted the heavy chunk back up onto his shoulders, then the top of his head and nearly toppled backwards as it teetered on the edge. He shot another nervous glance around but luckily no one was looking his way. Fingers crossed he pushed the edge of the meat and it fell with a tiny thud back into the bowl. He let out a sigh and backed away as his stomach growled angrily, the smell of Gavin’s food reminding him that he had yet to eat today, he really hoped this shit ended quickly because he could really do with a bite to eat. 

"What…?" Gavin huffed. "Oh fuck you guys." Ryan hummed in curiosity and chuckled when he saw the chicken in Gavin’s bowl and another piece in his hand. 

"Did you bring back 2 pieces?"

"No! It wasn’t here a minute ago and now it is, someone’s fucking with me!!" Gavin’s voice had taken on the high pitched squawk that was common when he worked himself into an annoyed state. 

"I promise it wasn’t us." Jack said sincerely, patting Gavin on the shoulder and kissing his cheek as he left the room.   
Gavin sat down heavily and dropped the extra chicken into the bowl, stabbing his fork into the salad angrily he took a bite. 

"I think my desk is haunted." He stated simply through a mouthful of food and Geoff’s glorious laughter rang out among the others as they let Gavin know exactly what they thought about that observation. 

"Fuck off you twats! It really could be!" 

Michael slid down the back of the monitor and sighed, grinning at his victory. 

The laughter died down and Michael felt his eyelids drooping, it had barely been a full day but Michael was exhausted; he couldn’t fall asleep, not here. He would definitely stay awake, he absolutely needed…stay…wake.

—-

He panicked when he opened his eyes to darkness. The room ahead of him was pitch black when he scrambled to his feet. He was still tiny, still on the desk and it looked like they had all gone home. 

"Fuck," He cursed, squinting at the small amount of light poking in from behind the blinds. He could just about read the clock on the wall - 10:45 - _fuuuuck_ he groaned again, there was no way of getting home now. He had no keys and he couldn’t reach the lock even if he did. 

He gripped Ryan’s table leg tightly and pulled himself up once - Just like gym, just think of gym - he encouraged himself, he had never been good at gym. The table top came up quickly to his relief and he hoisted himself to the top with a grunt. The leap from tabletop to couch felt like nothing because of the squishy material beneath him. 

Closing his eyes again he sighed a panting breath and let himself sleep again.   
As he came back into consciousness, the cold leather beneath him he blinked blearily, not yet fully awake as his brain went over what he could remember. He had imagined it. Definitely. Absolutely, no other explanation. He had had too much coffee at work, crashed out on the couch and had the fucking weirdest dream of his life. He had been tiny, really tiny and if that wasn’t the dumbest thing he had even thought…

"Where the fuck were you yesterday?" 

Michael jolted to full awake status when he was shaken roughly and the angry voice hissed right beside his head. 

"Wha?" He blinked the sleep from his blurry eyes and someone handed him his glasses that had fallen to the floor. 

"We waited for you to come in all day yesterday, where the fuck were you?" Geoff repeated, the frustrated look on his face much more evident now that Michael had restored some vision. Michael swung his feet off the couch, and rubbed his forehead with a closed fist. 

"Sorry Geoff I-" He cut the half hearted explanation that his brain was building up short as it hit him. 

He hadn’t been there; he…hadn’t been in the office. He had been in the office the day before his dream, he was sure of it. 

"I-" His throat was dry, his brain addled at the thought that it hadn’t been a dream. 

"Slacker." Geoff grumbled and Ryan nudged Michael up off the couch, giving him a light shove in the direction of his own desk. He sat down heavily and breathed out slowly, staring at his computer as it booted for the first time in 2 days. _That couldn’t have been real. No fucking way._

He saw Gavin shifting around out of the corner of his eye but paid no attention until Ray’s voice startled him.

"You still worried about the ghost, Gav?" He commented from his desk and Gavin flipped his middle finger up at the youngest lad as Michael stared at his screen in horror, not daring to look around at the men with the comically shocked expression he knew must be decorating his face. 

Fucking what?


End file.
